


The Peter Parker Schoolgirl Remix

by SbiderSlut (BlackCoffeeCat)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Collars, Daddy Kink, Feminization, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shopping, Sugar Baby Peter Parker, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, peter is 18+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCoffeeCat/pseuds/SbiderSlut
Summary: During a shopping date, Tony learns a little something new about his sugar baby's sexual proclivities.And because he's the world's best sugar daddy, he happily indulges themSmut ensues ;)





	The Peter Parker Schoolgirl Remix

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short something that's written on Tumblr. But I get cold sweats thinking that anything I write on there could be deleted at some point when Tumblr realizes how trashy I am. So, this is here, too :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!

It doesn’t, in fact, take Tony long to catch on, but it still feels like too long for him. So many missed opportunities. Each new filthy thing he discovers about his slutty little sugar baby is a delightful surprise – Peter is absolutely chock _full_ of delightful surprises – but _this_? This takes the cake.

“Baby?” Tony asks, which makes Peter spring several inches into the air. “Whatcha got, there?”

“N-nothing!” Peter quickly stammers, turning his back to the display in a futile effort to shield Tony from seeing what he’d been blatantly admiring. “Just, y’know, zoning out a bit. Staring at nothing.”

Let it be known that one of the most endearing things about Peter Parker is how bad of a liar and how easily flustered he is. That blush? _Completely_ worth the extravagant allowance and immeasurable expenses Tony likes to spoil his favorite boy with.

With a smirk he doesn’t bother to hide, he steps up close behind Peter, sets his hands on the slope of the boy’s shoulders, and faces the both of them towards the rack of lingerie Peter had just been caught admiring. “Don’t be shy, sweetheart. There’s no one else here. I emptied the boutique, remember?”

“O-oh. Right.”

“Yes, exactly,” Tony purrs. He pulls the Peter close, so that his back is completely pressed into Tony’s front, and brings his mouth right up to the shell of the boy’s ear. “Tell Daddy what you would like, _hmm_?” he asks, basking in the shiver he can feel run down Peter’s spine. “Anything you want, baby. Daddy’s here to give you whatever you like. _All you need to do is ask_.”

With shaky hands, Peter slowly reaches up and trails an index finger over the tie-knot of a soft, mock-dress shirt and plaid miniskirt ensemble. “This,” he says, voice deceptively soft. “And heels. And schoolgirl socks. Jewelry. I, uh, sometimes like to… you know?”

“Feel pretty? You want to be Daddy’s _pretty little princess_?”

At that, Peter cranes his neck so that he can peer back at Tony with the corner of a giant, Bambi eye. “Yes, please,” he whispers, and that seals the deal.

With a simple flourish of his hand, and without letting go of Peter the slightest bit, Tony summons the sales associate. “I want one of every lingerie set you have. Some of your most comfortable heels. Garters and socks, also one of each. And your entire Spring/Summer collection of jewelry.” He pauses. “There are diamonds, right?”

“Yes, Sir,” the sales associate answers. “The collection contains some diamond pieces.”

“Hmm. And you have the measurements I forwarded?”

“Yes, we do.”

“Good. Get me all of the above to match those measurements. And you can bill my tab, and I’ll have my buyer stop by in two hours to pick them up.”

“Of course, Sir.”

“Thank you, Heidi,” Tony says, then. “Get yourself something from the Spring/Summer collection, as well. My tip to you.”

“Thank you, Mr. Stark,” Heidi says, smoothly. “That’s very generous of you. Your order will be ready by the time your buyer arrives.” And then, she sweeps out of the room.

“I like her,” Peter murmurs, and Tony looks down, admiring the pleased flush that’s pinked Peter’s cheeks. He tries to hide it, but Tony knows what being spoiled does to the boy. “Thank you for the clothes, Daddy. And the shoes and jewelry.”

“Of course,” Tony replies, steering Peter towards the exit with a firm hand cupped to the back of Peter’s neck. “And don’t worry, we’ll get more than some diamonds. We’ll hit up _Cartier_ on our way home.”

Peter giggles at the smacking kiss Tony presses to his temple and repeats, “Thank you, Daddy.”

“Of course, Princess. Anything for you.”

—

For all that Peter acted shy in the store, he takes to the boxes and bags of clothes like a duck to water, hoarding them away to his private quarters and demanding that Tony waits in the master bedroom for him.

And _of course_ , Tony does as Peter asks.

“What do you think, Daddy?” Peter simpers, stepping into the doorway in the exact outfit he’d been pointing at in the store – a pristine white dress shirt that’s scantily tied to expose both a peek of red bralette and the length of Peter’s pale, slim midriff – matched with a short plaid skirt which barely skims the top of his thighs. Peter had slid on a pair of white thigh-highs and a pair of heeled mary janes, as well. “How do I look?”

“Don’t you have homework to be doing, sweetheart?” Tony jokes, feeling his stomach flip in unadulterated _want_. Fuck, he’d never thought he’d be such a dog for Peter looking like a schoolgirl, but now he just wants to eat the boy right up. He pushes himself up so that he’s seated on the edge of the bed.

 _That_ , in turn, makes Peter hum softly in pleasure. “I finished it all, Daddy,” he responds, looking pleased as punch.

“Oh, you did?” Tony asks, playing along. “Good girl. Come here, then. Daddy has a reward for you.”

One coy foot after another, Peter slowly slinks his way to the side of the bed, until he’s standing between Tony’s spread legs. Softly, he rests his palms over Tony’s shoulders as Tony gently grasps at his skirt-clad hips. “What is it?”

“This,” Tony murmurs, reaching behind him to pull out a flat, large velvet box.

“ _Oh_ ,” Peter breathes, as he takes the offered gift box and cracks it open. It’s a collar – thick and shiny, and absolutely gilded with diamonds. Carefully, Peter slips it out of the box and turns it in his hand, eyes catching on the engravement that’s carefully hidden along the inner edge. _Daddy’s Little Princess._ “When did you –?”

“Today,” Tony says. “I had the collar already, but I expedited the engravement. What do you think?”

Peter’s on him, _just like that_. In the blink of an eye, Tony finds himself with a lapful of squirming, enthusiastic, lanky boy, as Peter drops the collar and mouths sloppily at Tony’s lips. “Yes, Daddy,” he whimpers out between wet kisses that land all over Tony’s bearded chin. “I love it, thank you, now please collar me and fuck me like the slutty little princess I am.”

“Oh, you’d like that, wouldn’t you,” Tony teases, loving how rambunctious his baby can get in the bedroom. He’s nothing like the timid thing who had carefully and quietly pointed out his outfit in the designer boutique earlier.

Peter pauses then, and leans in close to Tony’s ear. “ _Fuck my pussy, Daddy,_ ” he whispers.

And _that_? Sets a raging fire right underneath Tony’s perverted ass. “You asked for it, Babygirl,” he rasps, and just like that, he’s wrenching Peter by the waist and tossing the boy underneath him. They tussle for a bit, before Tony pins Peter underneath him, drawing a delightful giggle from the boy.

He reaches to pick up the dropped collar and with deft fingers, he opens it up and slips it around Peter’s waiting, straining neck. The moment it snaps closed, Peter’s thin fingers are helping Tony’s curl around the edge of the collar. “Pull me around,” he commands, “Pull me in for a kiss.”

Tony does – he drags Peter up by his collar into a filthy kiss, and as he licks into the boy’s sweet, sweet mouth, he uses his other hand to undo the shirtknot, until the shirt is draped open. He pulls back and catches an eyeful of Peter splayed out, chest heaving under the crimson lace of his bralette, cheeks flushed, the spitting image of a young co-ed.

“Tell me what you want, sweetheart,” Tony murmurs, leaning back and taking in the magnificent vision Peter makes. _Fuck_ , he thinks, _I have the prettiest girl in all the land._

“Just fuck me, _please,_ ” Peter begs. He reaches down, himself, to flip up the edge of his skirt. He spreads his legs invitingly, and Tony realizes that either the outfit didn’t include panties, or Peter had foregone them. He’s visibly prepared – hole twitching and glistening, cock flushed a deep pink with pearly precum gathered at the tip. “I prepared myself, Daddy. With so much lube, I promise. Just please, put your cock in me.”

And how can Tony resist when his princess asks so nicely? “Alright, baby, don’t worry,” Tony groans, sitting back and haphazardly shoving down his slacks to take out his achingly stiff cock. “Daddy’s going to fuck your sweet little pussy so good, sweetheart, don’t you worry.”

Peter absolutely yowls as Tony slides home, and his fingers come up to grip at Tony’s biceps as his sock-clad legs wrap themselves like a vice around Tony’s waist. “Come on, fuck me,” he demands, digging his heels into Tony’s lower back. “Fuck me, _fuck me, Daddy._ ”

The nagging words goad Tony into a furious rhythm. He pounds into Peter’s tight asshole, intently watching the boy bounce and rock with the force and speed of his thrusts. “Like that, princess?” he snarls, feeling sickly satisfied by the loud slapping of flesh on flesh, barely audible under the volume of Peter’s debauched cries.

“ _Oh gaw-aw-awd_ ” Peter just about screams, eyes rolling back as he loses himself in the pleasure of having his prostate battered with a brutal precision that Tony’s finessed over time. He lasts for all of a few minutes before he warns, “I’m gonna cum, Daddy, I’m gonna cum.”

“Then cum for Daddy, princess,” Tony says, and that’s all Peter needs – his back arches and practically snaps. He comes all over himself, untouched, with a silent, open-mouthed cry. “God, so beautiful,” Tony breathes, and he pulls out and jerks himself off over the mess of cum on Peter’s toned belly. “Daddy’s close, too, Babygirl. Ask me. Ask Daddy.”

_All you need to do is ask._

“Come for me, Daddy,” Peter whispers, voice wrecked and wanton. “Come for your princess, please.”

And then, Tony is coming too, in thick white spurts across Peter’s skin that has both of them sighing in satisfaction. “How’s that, sweetheart?” Tony asks. “That what you wanted?”

“ _Hmm_ ,” Peter signs in dumb pleasure, idly playing with the mess of cum on his skin. “Yes, Daddy, thank you.”

“You’re so very welcome,” Tony says, but he pauses at the devious look which crosses Peter’s face. “What are you thinking? Is there something else you want?”

“What if … will you lick the cum off me, Daddy?”

Tony pauses for a moment, shocked. But, the thought makes him go hot all over. He smiles, slow and feral. “Of course, Princess. Anything for you.”

A pause.

_“All you need to do is ask.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Anywho, that was a short one! I'd love to hear what you think! Thanks for reading xoxo
> 
> \---
> 
> I am [SbiderSlut](http://sbiderslut.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Come by and say hi! 💖💕


End file.
